


Detention

by musikurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-30
Updated: 2008-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy ficlet about a quiet afternoon with the Marauders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detention

It seemed almost dead for a Saturday in the Gryffindor common room and James was getting restless. Ever since they had caused an explosion in one of the girls’ lavatories while playing a rousing round of their “magical dares,” he, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were confined to the Tower on the weekends unless a member of the faculty was willing to escort them wherever they wanted to go.

“I can’t stand it anymore,” James said in frustration as he paced around the room. “I can’t believe we have to stay up here for seven weekends with nothing to do!”

“I know,” Sirius chuckled. “Apparently you can’t even make it ten minutes.”

“This makes me so upset. It’s ridiculous and I hold the three of you personally responsible for the loss of my freedom to have fun.”

“Um,” Peter chimed in, “if I’m not mistaken it was YOUR dungbomb that YOU threw into the lavatory that got us into trouble in the first place.”

“Oh, yeah,” James replied blankly as he fell down into a chair. “Carry on.” The four of them burst into uncontrollable fits of laughter that none of them ever thought would stop.


End file.
